


Scent and Taste

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries his senses on Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent and Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Sentinel story I came up with. Inspired by a bizarre, X-filish excursion in to a forest searching for hibernating insects with hatchets on a very cold day. The only thing that kept me from freezing and boredom was inventing this story.   
> I have to mention, that I learned all about senses later as part of Neurobiology. Thanks for my Betareader Nadine, Christine, Annette and Eva. :-)

They had agreed to do some outdoor research to test Jim's abilities in the field. So they drove out of Cascade and into the woods. It was a sunny day although it was late October. At first they walked along a path but soon the smells in the underwood became far more interesting. Jim wandered around and tried to distinguish trees, plants and animals from each other only by smell. 

When they sat down on a fallen tree side by side to take a rest, Jim noticed the scent of Blair's arousal again and more stronger than ever before. Nevertheless Blair seemed totally relaxed and oblivious. He chattered the whole time as always. When they had first become friends, Jim had very quickly noticed this special smell. Blair was easy to arouse. But it had seemed that on some occasions there hadn't been a cute girl around. And then he had started to wonder. Jim looked at the winterly landscape, all grey and brown, the trees without leaves and the grass fading. There was nothing here at all that could be the source of his friend's condition, except him.

He wanted to verify this. So he took Blair's wrist and drew it closer.

"You know, this is very interesting, all those smells. But there is something else. Without other people around I can smell you very clearly."

"Oh, really? Cool!" Blair said in a curious voice.

"I can smell your shampoo and conditioner, your toothpaste and the freshly washed clothes. There is also the smell of cookies and chocolate."

Blair thought about that. He had probably some crumbs in his pockets. 

"But underneath all that is your natural body scent. And when I think of it, your body doesn't smell the same everywhere. Your face smells different compared to your hands or your feet."

With this words he brought the hand closer to his nose and sniffed at the wrist and then let it go. Blair wasn't stupid, he realized immediately that Jim had noticed the pheromones from his arousal. He hadn't considered this before and wondered how long his friend had been aware that he was the trigger. It was easy to overcome the embarrassment and also to make a decision.

"Well, man, if there are differences in the smell, the taste must be different too!"

Jim agreed. Blair held his wrist in front of Jim's face again.

"Do you want to try it ? I mean a close inspection of my body flavours?"

Without hesitation, Jim grabbed the hand again and touched the softer skin at the inner side of the wrist with the tip of his tongue. Then he closed his mouth and let the taste flow around like wine.

"It's different from the smell," he said "but not entirely."

Then he leaned closer and ran the tongue along the younger man's temple and cheek. Again he let the flavours spread in his mouth.

"Somehow sweeter than the skin of the hand" he murmured.

Blair fervently pulled his sweatshirt and t-shirt over his head and tossed them to the ground. Jim looked thoughtfully at the bare chest as if he didn't know where to begin. This was going much better than he had hoped. For quite a while now he wanted to nibble at his smaller friend. He just hadn't been sure if he wanted his delicious guppy forever. Finally he bent down and licked over one nipple. Blair bit on his lower lip in desperation. But he quickly opened his mouth again because he couldn't get enough air through his nose alone.

Then Jim lifted one arm and inspected the armpit. The taste was rich but still sweet, mixed with a deodorant. After that he continued the search down the front towards the bellybutton. This was going to be uncomfortable for him so he dragged the man to the ground to lay him down. 

Blair was convinced that he was going to explode. Jim would soon reach his crotch on his way down his belly. Instead Jim got up and sat down next to the feet ignoring completely the aching middle of his young friend. He carefully took a foot in his hands and pulled the sneaker and the sock off.

Blair watched him worriedly. The Big Guy seemed very rapt and not a bit aroused. When Jim lowered his head and licked softly at the instep of the foot, Blair whimpered. At that noise Jim looked down intently at the man laying in the rotten grass. He seemed unaware of his friend's bulging cock and growing need.

Now the student was starting to become a little bit afraid, he had no idea what to make of it. He wasn't sure anymore whether this was a joke, a game or some kind of a weird zone out. Besides he was unable to think coherently. His brain had been taken over by a flood of hormones.

Jim closed his mouth and inhaled through his nose. The sweet scent of the rotting grass and plants mixed with the smell of the damp earth, humid air and Blair's precum gave the taste a special flavour. He looked down at his friend.

"You know, food doesn't taste the same everywhere. It depends on the location, whether you are at the seaside or in a wine-cellar. Maybe we should try this again, indoors, in the loft?"

Blair released a throttled sound. Again! At home! The older man looked suddenly concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! No!" He had not enough strength to speak more.

Ellison returned his attention back to the foot. He shoved the jeans up to expose the bare leg and bent over to cover the shin with his open mouth as if to take a bite. He sucked a little and Blair felt the teeth resting against his skin. Jim smiled, it was really working. To up the ante he nibbled a bit at the flesh and the other man gave a helpless gasp. Blair was so turned on, he was sure he would faint at any moment.

Some people were talking nearby. Their voices clear in the silent wood. They were heading in their direction. Jim let him go, suddenly very aware of the situation: Sandburg laying on his back on the cold ground with no shirt and him nibbling on his one bare foot. Blair pulled his sock and shoe on as fast as he could and shoved into his sweatshirt. They stood up and retreated between the high grass away from the strangers. After they had heard them passing by, Jim turned to his guide and took his face into both hands.

"Babe, I have to test this before we try it indoors again."

And he probed his lover's mouth with his tongue. The younger man grinned and eagerly responded to the deep kiss. When Jim drew back to do a mental catalog of the different flavors, Blair said to his big lover:

"I think the best would be to do it today, if we do this again at the loft, I mean. Your memory will be fresher."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go!" Jim said with a bright smile.

Blair giggled in anticipation when Jim dragged him roughly with him. He had lost all his patience and wanted to taste the rest of his new lover as soon as possible.

The end.


End file.
